Musical Hights
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Charlotte Tenor :) aka The Conductor! :) Hope you like Lizzybug2000 :)


Musical Hights.

**Note: This character isn't mine, this is Lizzybug2000's character :) I hope I got her exactly how you want her to be! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a quite night in the asylum for once, too quiet. There needed to be music, lovely music to bring joy to everyone.<p>

Charlotte Tenor stood out side the Asylum and frowned. How where the people meant to get better if they had no music to brighten up their lives? No wonder they were ill.

"I'll have to change that," she muttered twirling her baton before pulling out a tuning fork and placing it against the glass.

The sound vibrated the glass windows of the asylum and they shattered.

She giggled slightly before readjusting her musical note mask, getting it perfect and brushing off dirt from her outfit and then she straightened her tie.

"It's time for the show to begin," she jumped in through the window before casually strolling through the corridors, surprisingly there were no Doctors and then she saw it, the one thing that would help her to brighten up everyone's life here.

It was the sound system.

She quickly ran over to it, before pulling the cover off and fiddling with the wires and reconnecting them to different connectors and then she began to hack into the system.

Once she had then there it was, the beautiful sound of music came streaming through the speakers.

_Well, they encourage your complete copperation, send you roses when they think you need a smile. I can't control myself because I don't know how, but I love you be honestly I'll be here for a while, so give them blood, blood. Gallons of the stuff give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough so give them blood, blood, grab a glass because there's going to be of blood._

All the way through the first lines she'd been dancing and singing while getting rid of guards who would interrupt her song.

People who didn't enjoy music, didn't deserve to live, simple as.

All she needed to do now, was get to the low level patients, unfortunately they were situated behind the high risk patients.

She paused before entering the domain of the rogues, the music was still playing which gave her a little bit of comfort but she straightened her tie and brushed her cuffs before walking through the long corridor of cells.

"Well, well. What shatters glass but never touches it?" came an arrogant voice to her left.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at the man leaning against his cell wall, a smug smirk plastered across his face with purple tinted glasses resting neatly near the end of his nose, bright blue eyes sparkled but there was something dark rolling underneath the sparkle that put her on edge.

"Are you going to even try and answer it?"

"Music," she muttered before carrying on.

"Tell me, little girl," came a raspy voice from her right.

She turned to see a tall spindly man grasping the bars of his cell, staring out at her with cold blue eyes. He reminded her of a scarecrow.

A slow manic grin came across his face. "What do you fear?"

She blinked before walking away singing quietly to herself.

"Maybe you fear a few cords being snapped hmm?"

Cords. Vocal cords. To be snapped, broken, she'd be mute. Mute like her mother… no! Don't think about that.

She quickened her pace, desperate to get away from this cell block.

"Eddie, Jonny boy! Stop scaring the guests, it's rude!"

She looked back to her right and saw a man with green hair, a pale white face and a big yellow toothed smile framed by red lips looking at her.

"We'd hate to scare such a young thing, why don't ya' let us out kiddo? Allow us to get to know each other better, trust me, I have a personality that's to die for!"

She retreated from them and ran as fast as she could as the man's laughter echoed through the halls and bounced off the walls and soon the whole Asylum was a laughing stock and she couldn't hear her beloved music any more.

She quickly ran through a door and was greeted by a group of guards with guns, she went to run when another group of guards came up behind her.

She thought quickly, but they're were too many and she subdued before being taken into custody.

The police soon arrived afterwards and they took her to the GCPD before taking her fingerprints and her cheek swabs, then they took her beloved weapons and music, even her outfit away from her and she sat in an interrogation room.

"Who is she?" asked Gordon to Renee who stood watching the girl as she played a little tune on her cuffs.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte Tenor, orphaned when she was 10 years old. Her mother was a mute, seemed Charlotte used to sing to her, then her mum was killed by persons unknown. Charlotte tried to track down the guy, never found him, guess it just slowly drove her insane and she became obsessed with music," Renee sighed. "She killed a few of the guards at Arkham because they interrupted her song, saying that they didn't understand how important music was so deserved to die."<p>

"What about her father?"

"Don't know, get the feeling he walked out on her and her mother years ago, then when her mother was murdered it was all too much for her."

"She'll be taken to Arkham, she needs help."

"Ain't gonna get much help there."

"But at least it will be some."

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat, playing with her cuffs all the way to the Asylum, the windows where bordered up after her last visit.<p>

She was quickly locked up in a cell in the high risk patients since it was the only space they had left for her.

She sat on the floor in the dark humming to herself, while rocking back and forth.

"Good to see you again kiddo!"

"Indeed, now we can get to know each other."

Charlotte frowned before humming again.

"Say kid, what's ya name?"

"Her name is Charlotte Tenor!"

"And ya' know this how Eddie?"

"That's my riddle."

"No it's not," Charlotte whispered.

"Pardon?"

Charlotte walked to the edge of her cell and smiled. "My name isn't Charlotte, I'm the Conductor and I'm here to teach Gotham the joy of music!"


End file.
